Into the Night
by SeaweedBrain013
Summary: 4th of July is coming up and the holiday brings more than just fireworks! Fights, new enemies, new friends, romance, adventure, and drama! What's going on between Percy and Annabeth? Camp is attacked! A new adventure like non other! Read to find out!
1. A Place Called Home

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! It's been a while and as I promised I am now writing a Percabeth story!!! (crowd cheers) I hope you enjoy this! Oh and at the beginning of each chapter I will chose a song that goes well with the theme of the chapter so you can listen while reading!**

**(Song: Lovers in Japan by Coldplay)**

**Into the Night**

Chapter 1: A Place Called Home

_Home._

I had to laugh at myself for even imagining it.

But that was one of those rare moments when I actually felt truly at home.

The cold salty water lapped at my toes while I stared aimlessly at the cloudless blue sky.

A lone seagull glided lazily overhead and my back felt warm against the sand.

"Home." I said out loud.

The sound of clashing swords drifted over from the sword arena.

A smile involuntarily spread across my face.

There I was safe. I was safe from Kronos. Safe from war. Safe from the _truth. _The truth that I would never be normal.

I closed my eyes savored the moment.

I felt like I was floating in warm water.

And the scene changed around me and I was suddenly on top of Half-Blood Hill.

It was raining and the sky was dark grey, but yet I was laughing.

And I wasn't alone though.

Someone was laughing with me.

It was...

"Percy!!!"

I whipped my head around as my daydreams were ripped away from me.

"Percy!" Grover repeated, shacking my shoulder.

"Huh….what…?"

"Get up! We got to go to the practicing arena."

"Bleh…"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up slowly, sad to be leaving my sanctuary on the sand, and followed Grover through Camp Half-Blood.

We passed under the tall lush green trees that bordered the winding path that lead to our destination.

The camp seemed alive with activity.

Boys and girls spared as nymphs and satyrs carried weapons and pots of Greek fire to wagons were they were sent to who knows were.

We finally got to arena were a very angry looking Andreas was leaning against the entrance.

"Where the hell have you been?" Andreas shouted.

Andreas is a demigod I rescued a few months back from a pack of hell hounds. He's around my age and was claimed by Demeter.

"Sorry I'm a bit late so wha…"

"A BIT! Two hours!" he yelled.

"Okay okay okay okay. Relax. I'm here."

Andreas's shoulder slumped and he led me and inside the arena cursing under his breath.

The arena was like a mini coliseum.

There were rows of seats surrounding a sand floor were the fighting took place.

On the top of the arena, statues of the gods looked down at us.

I scanned the arena.

It was deserted.

_Almost._

A girl was sitting in the stands. My heart skipped a beat. Her blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulder and her tanned skin seemed to shine in the sun.

She sat cleaning a dagger with a greasy cloth. She looked up at me with her beautiful grey eyes for a split second and then went back to cleaning her dagger. _Annabeth._

Andreas, not being very good with the emotional stuff said, "Ummm…. I got to go check on my guitar….ya." And he hurried out of the arena.

"I'll go help him with that." Grover said, he winked at me and ran out in pursuit of Andreas.

It had been a year since I last talked with Annabeth and it wasn't the nicest good bye when I last talked to her.

I walked into the middle of the arena and started to whack at one of the practice dummies in the middle of the arena when suddenly…

"WOOF!!!"

I whipped my head around but it was too late.

"WOOF!!! WOOF!!!"

And it felt as if a bulldozer ran into me as the creature ran into me.

"Get off me!!!" I shouted at the animal but it ignored me and proceeded to licking my face.

"Ahh!!"

When I finally got out of the creature's death grip I was soaked in dog drool.

"Ew!"

Mrs. O'leary barked her response.

Then I heard something.

Was it?

I look up into the stands and there was Annabeth doubling over in laughter.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Next Chapter is coming soon! Plz review!**


	2. Im not a Morning Person

**Hey everyone!!! I'm so happy to be back writing!!! I missed all of you!! SO thank you guys for the nice reviews and I'm going to NYC for 4 days but I might be able to post a chapter while I'm there. When I get back I'll post 2 more chapters! How does that sound! But be kind, Review!**

**(Song: Look After You- The Fray)**

Chapter 2: I'm Not a Morning Person

"Yo Percy!"

Someone was banging at my door.

"Wake up! You're going to miss breakfast" said Andreas.

I groaned and rolled over and looked up at the ceiling of my wooden cabin.

"Percy!" Yelled Andreas, again.

"I'm coming! Cool your jets!"

Andreas said something about stupid kelp brains under his breath and stalked away.

I groaned and looked around my cabin.

Light was flowing through the dusty window casting morning light onto the cracked water fountain in the middle of the floor.

I had tried to fix it but there was still a crack running down its side.

The emerald water inside it reflected the light and made ocean patterns on my ceiling.

I forced myself up into a sitting position and slid pants over my boxers and put on my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and opened my door.

Cool air rushed in and I recoiled as the bright sun hit my eyes.

I willed the water to rise out of my fountain and I splashed myself in the face to wake myself up.

After I dried myself put the water back into the fountain and was about to go chow down when-

"SNAP!"

Instinctively I whirled around to face my attacker pulling out Riptide at the same time but there was nobody there.

_Probably just some stupid animal._

I capped Riptide and headed over to the pavilion but on the way a found a bright neon poster on the floor.

I flipped it over and read what it said.

_Score!_

Annabeth's POV

"Wake up Anny"

I felt a small hand shaking mine and I opened my eyes.

I smiled. It was little Rebecca.

I sat up on my bed and allowed Rebecca to climb up on my lap.

Rebecca was possibly one of the youngest campers ever at Camp Half-Blood; she was four and was a daughter of Athena.

"Anny. Da fwood is awmost weddy." She said in her little baby voice.

"Okay honey. Why don't you just head over I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay!" Rebecca said and she skipped out of the door.

I yawned and pushed my hair pack so I could see.

I changed into shorts and a tank top and ran outside.

Now you might think this weird but every morning when I wake up I climb up a tree.

I love sitting on the top branches and looking out over the valley.

So I climbed up my tree and enjoyed the view.

Then I heard a knocking noise down below.

Being curious, I climbed down a few branches and looked for the source of the noise.

It was that new kid.

What was his name?

Andreas. That's right.

We had only talked once so I didn't really know him.

He was banging on Percy's door yelling something.

Then he walked away towards the pavilion.

Percy.

I smiled.

Good old Seaweed Brain.

We hadn't even talked since last year.

I really missed him.

His black hair, his eyes. Oh I loved his eyes they are just so-

_What the heck am I thinking?_

_The only thing we have done together this year was when I laughed at him yesterday and that was it._

I shook my day dreams about Percy away and put on my invisibility cap on and started to head down the tree.

When I reached the last branch I jumped down and landed only a few feet away from Percy.

I held my breath and took a step back and-

"SNAP!"

I broke a twig.

I ducked just as Percy whipped around and pulled out Riptide and slashed the place where my head had been about a second before.

When he saw that nobody was there, he capped Riptide and turned away.

He walked a few feet and found something on the ground.

A large smile spread across his face he looked around to make sure nobody was looking and he set the thing back down and walked towards the dining pavilion with a new spring in his step.

As soon as he was out of sight I walked up to the object and it turned out it was a poster.

It read:

"**4****th**** of July Prom!!!**

**Everyone is invited!!!**

**There is going to be a band, fireworks, and a dance!**

**Be there!!!**

**Formal Dress!!!**

**6:30 to Midnight!!!**

**Dining Pavilion. Make sure to bring a Special Somebody!!!"**

_Oh boy…_

**Hope you guys liked it!!!! Plz review nicely and see you guys soon!!!**


	3. Love is a Pain in the !

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my trip to the Big Apple! It was so much fun! If you haven't gone you should! The Metropolitan Museum was amazing! They have the coolest Greek stuff! Those stupid mortals don't even know what they have there! Well I'm sorry about my last chapter. It was terrible and I didn't even get to reread it I was in a hurry. (Sobs) I'm also going to go into further depths about the character Andreas. I'm going to make this chapter amazing I hope you enjoy and Happy New Year!!!**

**(Song: Rain Song – Day of Fire)**

Chapter 3: Love is a Pain in the $#%

On Olympus

Aphrodite was clapping giddily and jumping up and down. Her pink dress fluttered in unison with her.

"Oh how I love young love!"

She was looking intently at the 400 inch TV screen in the throne room.

Most of the Olympians had gone off places to help with the war but Aphrodite being lazy as she was, was watching the newest episode of "The Life and Adventures Of: Percy Jackson".

A very bored looking Hestia sat next to Aphrodite. She was dressed in a simple red toga, her red hair became redder with annoyance each time Aphrodite said something like "AWWW!" or "That's so CUTE." She was keeping herself entertained my making a flame appear and disappear on the tip of her thumb whenever she snapped her fingers.

"I _really _don't get why you are so into that stupid show." She said for the millionth time.

"SSSSHHHH!!!!!! I'm trying to watch!"

Hestia was resisting the temptation to set the TV on fire. Aphrodite was one of her least favorite fellow gods. Hestia just couldn't understand how Aphrodite could be so interested in the drama of two teenagers and not helping in the war. She left the throne room grumbling about stupid little pink princesses but Aphrodite didn't notice, she was too busy watching the drama unfold.

As soon Aphrodite heard the door close she looked around to make sure nobody was looking. "I'm just going to spice things up a bit." A sly glint shone in Aphrodite's eye and she reached into her gown pocket and drew a handful of golden dust and blew it onto the TV.

Percy's POV

I was sitting at the end of the dock that floated over our canoeing lake.

It was late afternoon and the sun hung low in the sky casting an orange glow over Camp Half-Blood.

It was quite.

Nothing but the sound of Mother Nature's wind rustling leaves and small waves lapping at the white sand.

_Wow_

"Hey!"

I turned, it was just Andreas.

He stood above me, looking out over the lake.

Andreas was different then most campers.

Like not in a bad way, most people liked him and so did a lot of girls.

He was stronger. Like not more muscular, but his powers.

He was a son of Demeter but his powers over nature were like mine over water.

He could manipulate any plant. I know that sounds wimpy at first, but then say that if a 60 foot tall tree is barreling towards you at 220 mph or when a sea of razor sharp vines grab you and slowly (and painfully) rip you to shreds or when plants sprout from under your feet and go into your skin and hollow you out from the inside out. Now do you get my point?

He had long slick black hair that would change colors whenever he felt a very strong emotion. He was maybe an inch shorter than me and he had green eyes. Not like my green eyes but his were plant green, and when you looked into his eyes it felt like you were seeing the tragedy of his childhood.

He stood in silence for a bit and then he finally sat down next to me.

"So what ya going to do?" he asked.

I looked over at him, "What are you talking about?"

He looked back at me and gave me his you-know-perfectly-well-what-I'm-talking-about look.

"The prom." He said.

My heart sank, "Um… I don't know." I lied.

He rolled his eyes, "Well you better figure out something quick. The prom is in four days and you aren't missing me and my band play."

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking! You haven't asked Luna to the prom yet."

There was a long silence.

"Touché."

Luna was an Apollo camper that Andreas has had a crush on forever and they are even in the same band but he hasn't asked her out.

Andreas stood said good bye and headed over into the forest were his band was practicing.

So there I was, again, by myself.

_Gods! Love is a pain in the ass!_

I got up and walked down the pier with my head down trying to figure out what to do when I ran into the last person I wanted to see.

"Annabeth…"

**Cliffie! Haahahaaha I'm evil! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plz review! I'm posting the next chappy on the weekend! Love you all! Bye!**


	4. I am Officialy Pissed

**Hey my Internet Buddies!!! So recently I had a brain blast! Ok, here it goes. Originally this story was just going to be a lovey dovey Percabeth story but I'm now going to combine it with a story I was going to write later. It is still going to be jam packed with percabeth but it's going to have action now and more of a story line. Crowd goes wild. I like this combination better. So I hope you like it. **

**(Song: Hallelujah – Paramore (I LOVE Paramore!!!!!!!)**

Chapter 4: I'm Officially Pissed

Andreas's POV

The forest was dark.

Fingers of light streamed through the gaps in the canopy as I jogged through the forest.

The forest was constantly whispering to me. Always complaining. Sometimes a tree had an arrow stuck in its side and needed help getting it out and other times I had to give CPR to a flower that just been stepped on (don't ask).

I was at home.

I could feel the forest. It was like it was part of me.

A group of tree nymphs walked by, giggled, and waved at me as I passed.

I really didn't understand why wood nymphs have this thing for me.

I heard the distant sound of music and I headed towards it.

I could see the clearing up a head.

I ran into the clearing just as Luna sung the last line of Crushcrushcrush by Paramore.

When Luna saw me she rolled her eyes and turned around to tell the guys to stop.

Foley, our guitarist, saw me and said, "Oi! Is it like mandatory for you to show up late to every single practice, mate?"

I resisted the urge to laugh. Foley had a British accent and when he got mad you could barely understand him.

If one word could explain Foley it would be tall. He was six foot four, had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a child of Hephaestus.

Chandler, our durmast, nodded In agreement, though his attention was focused on trying to smash a fly that kept flying by his ear. He had the typical Hermes features. Up-tilting eyebrows, clever gleam in his eyes, brown hair, and he was a jokester.

I looked over at Luna. She shrugged. She never got mad at me, no matter how idiotic I was.

She had long red hair, even though she was a child of Apollo, hazel eyes, and a contagious smile (gods I loved her smile). She wasn't very tall but that didn't make her less vicious on the battle field.

"Come on guys! If we are going to be ready for the prom we need to practice. Andreas pick up your bass and let's play." Luna said, I stuck my tongue at her she rolled her eyes and smiled.

I did as I was told and picked up my bass. I stepped towards the microphone.

"Let's do First Time by Lifehouse. Ok. A one! Two! Three!

"KABOOM!!!!"

A pot of Greek Fire exploded onto one of the amps blowing it up and sending me flying.

I was tossed like a rag doll twenty feet and I hit the ground hard and slid another 10 feet before I stopped moving.

I tried to get up but immediately felt a sharp pain in my chest.

_Dammit! Brocken ribs!_

I hobbled over to the nearest tree and rested my hand against it's trunk and immediately my ribs healed.

I looked around and saw that at least a dozen monsters were charging from the forest.

I looked around some more and saw that Foley had already gotten up and started to fight the incoming monsters with his enormous flaming war hammer.

Chandler was up in a tree sniping dracenae with his cross-bow that shot everything from plungers to arrows with boxing gloves at the monsters.

But where was Luna?

I closed my eyes and let the forest tell me where she was.

I looked over to my far right and sure enough there was Luna.

She was fending off two hell hounds with just her bow.

With a wave of my hand the tree next to the hell hounds fell on top of them instantly turning them to dust.

Luna turned and saw me smiled and turned around to continue fighting the incoming monsters.

A giant charged me. I tapped the spike bracelets that were on my wrists.

They transformed into short blades connected to the bottom of my wrists. I rolled under the giant and stabbed him in both the legs immediately turning him to dust.

He disintegrated and I looked over to what was happening to everyone else.

_Oh shit_…

Percy's POV

"Percy." Annabeth said.

There was an awkward silence were we both just stood there.

"So…um…hey." I said feeling really stupid.

"Hey."

Another awkward silence.

"So what's up? I haven't talked to you much." I asked.

She bit her lip.

"Not really anything. It's been kind of boring." She said. She looked at the ground.

"Ya." I agreed.

Awkward silence.

"Percy… I really mi-," but she didn't get to finish her sentence because at the moment we heard a scream from the woods.

We both turned and saw Andreas running at full speed towards us followed by Chandler, Foley, and Luna.

"Andreas?"

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!!!"

"What are you talk-"

That was about the moment when the ENTIRE forest exploded.

"Holy sh-"

And it went black.

**MUHAHAHAH!!! Cliffie!!!! Love torturing you!!!! Just Kidding. Next chapter coming up next weekend!!! Please review because it makes me happy! Love ya'll!!!!**


	5. The Dreams

**Waz up! Finals are coming up!!!! AHHHH!!! I am scared!!! Well I'm going to try to make my chapters longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5: The Dreams

**(Song: Whispers in the Dark - Skillet. One on my fav songs)**

Percy's POV

_I was in a dark huge room. The ceiling was so high I couldn't see it. On my right and left obsidian columns towered above me and continued into the darkness. I started walking forward._

_Every step I took echoed on the smooth obsidian floor and seemed to be amplified in the eerie darkness. _

_Heavy white mist floated near my feet so I could barely see the floor. At times it seemed like I could see faces with in the mist but when I focused on them they disappeared._

_A very faint light shone ahead._

_I reached for Riptide but it wasn't in my pocket which sent wave of fear down my spine. _

_The light started to grow in intensity and for some reason I felt attracted to it. My feet moved by their own accord and brought me towards the light._

_Soon I reached a pair of huge wooden double doors with light streaming from the crack in between them. These doors were so tall that they disappeared into the darkness above me._

_On the middle of both doors there was a single huge symbol. A giant hour glass with a cracked scull resting on top and a huge scythe crossed over the hour glass and the skull in a diagonal line._

_My hands pushed open the door and I was immediately greeted by freezing cold air and blinding light. I covered my eyes until they adjusted to the light._

_I was in cube shaped room. It was completely empty except for an enormous throne that was occupied by the Titan Lord Kronos._

_But this wasn't the Luke-Kronos, this was the actual Kronos. He had long snow white hair and a trimmed white goatee, he would have been handsome but a long scar crossed his face starting at his forehead and running down his face all the way to his neck and the rest was covered by his golden toga. He had several scars over his arms and legs and I would guess that they were over the rest of him too. His muscular arms were gripping his enormous scythe and his golden eyes shone evilly as watched me enter._

_When i looked up at him and our gaze met I was emidiatley frozen._

"_Hello little hero." He said. I wish I could have moved my hands to cover my ears because it sounded like fingernails over a chalk board._

_I couldn't respond. I tried to break free of my invisible bonds but it was in vain. The Titan Lord laughed evilly._

"_Why do you fight? There is no point in struggling! Do you think by some miracle you could beat me, the Titan Lord?"_

_He laughed again. The whole building shook._

"_Look at you! You pathetic waste of space! To think that you are supposed to save the world! Ha!"_

_My invisible bonds tightened. He cocked his head sideways like he was thinking of the best way to disintegrate me. Then he laughed again._

"_Let's take a look at what is happening in the outside world. Shall we?"_

_The room I was in melted and I was in Time Square, New York._

_It was a normal day. The city was buzzing with activity as people were rushing form here to there. _

_Standing in front of me stood five kids painted in metallic colors._

_I immediately recognized Rachel Elizabeth Dare as one of the kids._

_I tried to talk to her but my invisible bonds had covered my mouth._

_Rachel was painted gold and stood as if she was laughing at the crowd formed around her and the other kids._

_I didn't get how the five kids could stand still for so long but I just stood there for couple minutes not knowing what was supposed to happen._

_Suddenly a black van sped around the curb and parked right behind Rachel. The sliding burst open and two dracenae grabbed Rachel from behind._

_There was a scream and the crowd went into a panic. Rachel took out her hair brush and started to beat one of the dracenae with it but it was useless._

_Rachel kicked and screamed but the monsters overpowered her . _

_I tried with all my might to break my invisible bonds but they wouldn't budge._

_The van door closed with Rachel inside and drove off._

_I could hear Kronos laughing and the scene changed._

_I was sitting on the couch in my apartment._

_Paul Blowfis was sitting next to me on the couch reading the paper and my mom was in the kitchen cooking up blue meat loaf._

"_Are you hungry?" she asked Paul._

_Paul looked up from his paper and smiled. "Of course! Starving!"_

_He folded his paper up and walked over to the kitchen._

_He hugged my mom from behind and she smiled back at him._

_Suddenly all of the windows broke and hundreds of pigeons swarmed the apartment._

_They all had brass beaks and had their eyes fixed on my mom and Paul._

_I tried to cry out but the bonds did their job and kept me quiet._

_The scene changed again and I was in a dark forest._

_For a moment I thought Kronos had just left me there to die but then Nico diAngelo came into view._

"_No!" I thought._

_His hair was jet black in contrast to his completely white skin. He had grown maybe three inches since I last saw him._

_He kneeled down and seemed to be examining something on the floor when the hairs on the back of his neck rose._

_He whipped around and drew his sword._

_For a moment nothing happened but then thirty dracenae emerged from the forest._

_They had surrounded him._

_The scene suddenly went black and I was falling. Falling and falling endlessly into blackness. I heard Kronos laughing._

"Percy!"

I sat up like a bolt on my bed. I could still hear Kronos's laughter in the distance.

"Percy?"

My eyes sight started to dim again but I could see Grover's face above me.

"Were am I?" I heard myself ask.

"The infirmary. Relax. You're safe." Grover responded but his voice seemed to be coming from far away.

With that I fell asleep again. But no dreams this time.

I finally woke up again.

I slowly sat up, my head throbbed.

That's when I realized I was in the basement.

There were at least a dozen beds. Each one was occupied with half-bloods, nymphs, or satyrs.

That's when I remembered what happened.

It was all a blur but I remember someone running and an explosion. A big explosion.

I looked over at the wounded. Many had bloodied faces. Others had broken limbs. But some were even missing some limbs.

I examined myself. I didn't have any missing limbs or broken ones. I had a huge lump on the back of my head but that was about it.

I looked to my right.

Annabeth was sleeping in the bed to next to mine.

She seemed better than most but she was bruised up and had a long deep gash up her arm and her left hand was wrapped.

Next to her was Andreas.

He was awake and was curled up in a ball.

He was muttering something. He was shaking violently and his hands were clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white.

He looked up at me. He seemed half insane. His eyes were wild and he had a wide maniac smile on his face but he had tear tracks running down his face.

He looked at me for almost a complete minute in silence then went back to mumbling.

"He'll be alright." Someone said. I turned around to find Chiron.

When I didn't reply he continued."It was just the shock of so much wild life and nature dyeing instantaneously has put him in temporary shock. But he'll recover."

"What happened?"I croaked

Chiron looked down. "Someone let the monsters enter the camp."

My heart sank, "Dammit! More traitors! So how big was the battle?"

Chiron shook his head, "They didn't want to fight actually. They were Planters."

That caught me by surprise. "What! You mean like gardeners?"

Chiron shook his head again several times. "No. They are pawns. They are squadrons of maybe sixty fast regenerating monsters that strap huge packs of Greek Fire to their backs and disperse in the target zone and detonate the Greek Fire."

It took me few seconds to process what I was hearing. "So wait. The monsters are suicide bombers?"

"Essentialy yes. Most terrorist attacks are actually monsters. They are usually fast regenerating so that they can come back again and again."

"That's stupid."

Chiron nodded in agreement. "Yes indeed. But it is very effective."

"But what happened?"

Chiron took a deep breath. "They destroyed the woods. Completely decimated it."

We stayed in silence for a few moments.

Chiron continued. "We lost most of the wood nymph population and much of the satyrs. The explosion injured everyone near the forest. So many have died." He turned around as a single tear ran down his cheek.

I looked around. How many have died? But I didn't want to press Chiron.

"Your friend Andreas saved the camp." Chiron said.

There was as silence and then I suddenly processed what I heard. "Wait! What?"

"While fighting the monsters he accidently detonated one of the packs of Greek Fire which started the chain reaction that destroyed the forest."

This confused me even more. "And this helped the camp how?"

Chiron sighed. "The intended target was the camp but because of Andreas the bombs were blown up prematurely destroying the forest but not the camp."

I looked over at Andreas who seemed to be singing "The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round."

_Poor guy._

"The camp is extremely vulnerable and only a handful of people escaped injury. If Luke attacks we are finished." Chiron said, his eyes were cast downward in an expression of failure.

Luke. That reminded me of my dream. I told Chiron and when I was done he seemed even worse than before.

"If the Titan Lord has returned to his full strength," he said, "we would need a miracle to win this war."

There was another long silence.

"Then we need to find a miracle." I said and tried to stand up.

Suddenly a wave of pain rushed over me and I looked down at my cloths. They were soaked in blood.

My eye sight blurred and I collapsed and everything went black.

**Cliffie!!! Haha !!! Review!!! I SAID REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Music

**IM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!!! I had finals and then I went to ski the week after!!!! (Sobs) Well to make you guys happy I will tell you that the Percabeth is now starting!!!! YAYAYAY!!!! Now shut up and read! ******

**(song: Violet Hill: Coldplay)**

Chapter 6: Music

Annabeth POV

I woke up to music.

I groaned and rubbed my head.

_Where am I?_

Before I opened my eyes I could smell something fowl in the air. It smelled moldy and old but there was something else…

_Blood..._

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

Wounded campers were lying in beds all around me. Many of them had gruesome wounds and were cover in blood. I winced as I saw some of them.

I recognized many of the campers, but what saddened me was the campers who I couldn't identify because of their wounds.

I tried to prop myself up onto my elbows to look around more but yelped and fell backs down when a surge pain shot up my arm, it felt like somebody had stabbed my forearm with a sword.

After the pain resided I looked at my arm. I had fresh gash that ran up the length of my left forearm and my left hand was wrapped.

The wound had mostly healed because of the ambrosia someone had probably been feeding me, but I could tell I was out of action for a while.

I laid my head back and tried to remember what happened.

I couldn't remember.

_Why am I here?_

_What did this to all the campers?_

Then I heard the music again. Someone was singing.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round…"

I looked over to my right and I saw Andreas curled in a ball rocking back and forth signing "The Wheels on the Bus."

_What the hell?_

Then it all came back to me.

Andreas running out of the forest. The explosion. Then black.

I couldn't understand anything of it but then I remembered more…

_Percy!_

I sat up, ignoring the jolt of pain in my arm, and scanned the room for Percy.

_Is he alright?_

He was lying in the bed next to mine.

_I'm an Idiot!_

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and jumped off, almost collapsing.

I just realized how exhausted I was.

I hobbled over to Percy's bed and looked him over.

His shirt was soaked in fresh blood and so were his bed sheets.

He was breathing, thank the gods, but his hairline was covered in dried blood.

I lifted up his shirt to see the wound underneath.

He had a long cut running from his shoulder across his chest and to his hip. It was shallow and had scabbed over.

I closed my eyes and exhaled my held breath and thanked the gods silently.

"Um…What are you doing?"

All the color drained from my face when I heard that voice.

I slowly looked up. Percy was staring at me like I was some lunatic.

My eyes widened and I dropped his shirt.

"I was just…You know…like… to see if you were alright." I stuttered.

_I am a moron!_

There was a long silence.

Percy raised an eyebrow quizzically but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Right…" he teased. I knew I was off the hook.

I smiled. "Shut up Seaweed Brain!"

He smiled back.

My heart melted in my chest_._

At that moment I just wanted to jump on him and give a huge hug and say how much I had missed him this whole year, how much I missed the warm smile he always gave me, how much I had missed those sea-green eyes of his, how much I had missed the days when we used to sit on the beach and stare at the setting sun and tell each other jokes.

I sighed.

"How's your arm feeling?" Percy asked, breaking the silence.

I shook myself awake, "Oh. It's doing fine I guess."

"Ah. Good…good…" He said trailing off. He seemed to be having his own day dreams.

I sat down on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Percy.

He shrugged.

Another silence.

"I missed you this year." Percy said, he gave me a weak smile.

Slowly a smile spread across my face.

_Yes!_

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain." And before I gave it a second thought, I bent down and hugged him.

After a few moments I stepped back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't know."

He laughed silently and gave me a radiant smile.

And I smiled back.

Then the smile slid off my face as I remembered the carnage around us.

"What has happened?" I asked.

The smile on Percy's face vanished.

_Awwww! Don't go!_

"It's a long story." He tried to sit up but winced and fell back down.

"Rest. I can wait." I told him.

He argued for a bit but then drifted off into sleep.

I sat, watching him sleep for a few minutes.

I heard the music again.

But this time it was different.

I looked over at Andreas.

Luna sat next him on the bed, singing him to sleep and caressing his hair with her hand.

I felt a bang of longing.

I looked back down at Percy.

"Good night Seaweed Brain." I whispered to Percy.

I stood up and left the room, feeling a tug in my gut.

**Sorry the chappy is short but don't worry more is coming!!!! Oh and I will have a secret surprise next week that I have been working on for a while for you guys!!!! So review or you don't get your surprise!**


	7. War Zone

**Hey everybody!!! Ok the surprise is ready!!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! If you haven't already found it cuz it's been up since Wednesday here it is: Go to the following address and download the file. I swear it has nothing bad in it what so ever!!! I promise on the River of Styx! (Thunder in the distance) I really hope you like it!!! Watch it before the chapter and review when you're done with reading the chappy. The address is on my profile**** and then click on the "Surprise" tab and there you shall find the surprise!!!! Hoopla!!!! And the Demigod Files are amazing!!! And WTF Rachel!!! Why did you have to kiss Percy!!!! **

**(Song: Numb: Linkin Park)**

Chapter 7: War Zone

Percy POV

I woke up about mid-day the next day.

My wounds were completely healed, thank the gods, but I still was exhausted.

I groaned and forced myself out of my bed.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around.

Some of the beds were empty, probably because the occupants had healed, but there was still was still a heck of a lot of hurt demigods.

I frowned and kept on my course to the door.

As I approached the door my nose detected a foreign smell.

I couldn't put my finger on it so I kept walking.

I took another breath and there it was again.

And yet I couldn't classify it.

The door was right in front of me and I reached for the door knob.

Then the smell was over whelming.

It was the smell of something _burning_.

I held my breath and pushed open the door.

I was hit by a gust of wind that sent a disgusting mix of smoke and the smell of burning flesh up my nose.

I cringed and covered my nose with my hand.

And to add onto my misery I couldn't see anything. All that time underground had dilated my pupils.

After a few moments my eyes adjusted to the light.

I gasped at the view in front of me.

"Holy…"

The camp looked like it had been nuked.

All the trees were either on the ground, smoldering, or were standing completely blackened and charred to a crisp.

The stables and the armory were completely collapsed, only half of the arena was still standing, and half of the cabins were either completely destroyed or had trunks of logs that had been launched during the explosion through their walls.

The area were the forest used to be was now looked like a desert with a few burnt stumps of trees here and there and the ground was charred black. The creek that had used to run through the forest was completely dry and all the mess hall's windows had been completely blown out and the wall facing were the forest used to be was completely black.

"Shit!" Shouted Andreas.

I jumped in surprise.

I hadn't notice him approach me.

I looked him over, he looked well enough but his eyes were blood shot and he had a bad case of bed hair.

"You alright?" I asked, remembering him a few days back with that crazed look on his face.

He didn't answer for a few moments as he stared out over the burning wasteland.

"Ya…just a bit shaken up."

I nodded.

There was a long silence.

Then Andreas said the obvious; "We're screwed."

I turned to him, "You think?"

We started to walk through the remains of the camp.

There were a few campers here and there with grim expressions on their faces but it was mostly deserted.

We arrived at the mess hall and entered.

The lights that usually gave the mess hall its joyous mood were completely blown out.

Light lazily drifted through the slots were the windows used to be giving the hall a ghostly look.

Many of the tables had been flipped over and pushed to a corner.

Like in the Big House there were beds running along the walls occupied by wounded campers.

The hall was completely silent except for the occasional groan from one of the wounded.

Chiron was at the only table still right side up sitting with a few other campers discussing something.

As Andreas and I approached the table the people turned around to look at us.

Among the campers were Beckendorf, Selena, Luna, Clarisse, Travis Stoll, and Annabeth.

I gave them a weak smile and sat down.

There was a silence and then I repeated what Andreas had said; "We're screwed."

Beckendorf gave a small smile and chuckled but everyone else stayed silent.

Annabeth leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, "What was your first clue?"

I gave her an evil stare and she continued;

"We are completely helpless, we have no protection besides the fleece, half of our camp is in ruins, and almost the entire tree nymph population has died as well as many satyrs and campers. We would need a god to help us and apparently the one who was supposed to look after us is gone and all the other ones are too busy to give a crap about what happens to us. Ya we're screwed!"

"Gee thanks Annabeth! That really helps the mood." Travis replied.

Annabeth made a face at him and slumped back in her chair.

Selena sat forward in her chair, "But Annabeth has a point. What are we going to do?"

That was the question we all wanted to answer but nobody knew.

Nobody spoke.

The room was silent.

"How many Demeter kids are alright?" Andres asked.

Chiron spoke up for the first time. "Maybe 8. Why?"

Andreas ignored the question and continued, "And how many satyrs?"

"Around 24. But why?"

Again Andreas ignored the question, "And how many tree nymphs?"

"Around 13."

Andreas got up and started walking to the door.

"Tell them to meet me at the rock climbing wall."

Chiron stood up, "WHY?"

Andreas stopped at the door of the mess hall and looked back at us and grinned for the first time in what seemed forever.

"We're going to grow a forest."

**And Cliffe!!!! Hahaha losers!! JKJKJK!!!! Well review and tell me what you think of the chapter and of the vid- I mean surprise!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews people! I'm sorry that the link didn't show, go to my profile and it is there if you didn't know already. Well this is going to be a short chapter but it will help in the long run dont worry.**

**(Song: How Far We've Come: Match Box Twenty)**

Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End

Percy POV

A wide grin spread across my face.

I grasped Andreas's shoulder, "You're a genius!"

He grunted his response and continued to the next tree.

I shook my head in admiration and turned to look at over the activities of the camp.

Andreas's recruits were hard at work growing back the trees and other greenery.

At first I thought this was crazy but then Andreas explained that although the trees were burnt, their roots still were intact underground.

I've never really had a green thumb so I took his word for it.

The camp looked like a patch work of green and black. The progress was slow, but it was progress.

"At this rate it will take us about a week to grow back the forest." Chiron calculated.

"That is way better than nothing." I replied.

"True but that is only part of our dilemma."

My smile disappeared as I pictured the campers lying in the hospital bed moaning.

"You're right." I said, "But let's just be happy our camp is coming back."

"Until they attack again." Chiron said.

I looked up at Chiron.

"And they will attack again." He followed up.

I kicked the dirt.

"I'm going to rally up the remaining troops and prepare them for battle if necessary. Find something useful to do." And with that Chiron clopped away.

Andreas had already grown back half a dozen trees while Chiron and I had had our conversation.

Andreas groaned with exhaustion and sat down next to me panting.

"Good job dude." I told him.

I he looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Been-at it for- two-days." He said in between gulps for air.

He yawned, laid down, and fell asleep on spot.

I laughed.

"Let him rest. He deserves it."

I turned around.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! How you feeling."

I smiled and rolled my eyes as Annabeth walked up to me.

"Hey Wise Girl, I'm fine. How's your little boo boo on your hand holding up."

She punched my arm playfully with her hand.

"My _boo boo_ is fine. Thank you very much."

She stuck her tongue at me. I laughed and turned back to the scenery.

There was a long silence as we looked over the camp at the new trees swaying in the wind and at the campers running around growing them.

"So…" I said stupidly, trying to make conversation.

She turned her head slightly to look at me and raised an eye brow.

"Have you been looking at Deadalus's laptop?"

Suddenly an avalanche of memories came to me, but above all was the little fiasco at Mount Saint Helens.

"Ya." Annabeth said, with a hint of sadness in her voice, "Good memories."

_Holy crap! Is she a mind reader!_

"Ya…" I agreed.

"Oh Gods…"

Both Annabeth and I turned simultaneously to face Andreas.

He was standing, his weapons drawn, he had a fierce look in his eye, and his hair was standing on end.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed to the beach.

"Oh…"

And about half a mile from shore was the _Princess Andromeda._

**HUGE CLIFFIE!!!! HAHAHA!!!! Now you're going to have to wait until the next chapter! Review!**


	9. The Arch

**I'm back!!!! Sorry for the long delay!!! There were finals, trip to Fiji, and much more!!! But know that it is summer I will be able to write almost every other day!!!!! Woot!!! Yes, well, I don't want to keep you waiting so without further ado I present to you the next chapter in this story. This is where the real story begins!!**

**(Song: Fever Dream- Taylor Bates) This is my favorite action song so I highly recommend it. It's from 300.**

Chapter 9: The Arch

Percy POV

"Get to the Big House!" Shouted Annabeth to the campers just as the air filled with an ear splitting boom as a cannon ball exploded over our heads.

I hit the ground and covered my head as shrapnel rained down on me. I felt something dig deepinto my calf and yelped in pain as the wound burned like i had been stabbed with a hot knife. I heard campers scream all around me, and when I looked up, saw dozens of kids clutching their arms or their chests were the cannonball shrapnel hit them.

I bent down and looked at my calf. A peice of bronze metal about the size of my open hand had dug itself deep into my right calf. I i gritted my teeth and ripped it out. More pain shot through my spine. I inspected the metal shrapnel, it was celestial bronze.

_Dammit!_

They must have fitted the boat with celestial bronze cannon balls.

I looked back over at the Princess Andromeda as it fired another volley of cannonballs at us from the shore. Even from this distance I could see monsters swarming the beach.

"Get cover!" I shouted as the second volley struck home. The ground in front of me exploded and I was tossed like a ragdoll threw the air. I hit the ground with bone crushing force. The world dimmed around me and my vision was lined with red.

I could feel the vibrations of the cannons hitting the ground and trees but I heard no sound. The world around me seemed to move in slow motion and was completely silent. It was as if I was watching a silent film in slow motion.

I felt myself start to fall into the void and my vision started to flicker, but I felt someone on the outside shake me. I opened my eyes slightly to see Annabeth's face above mine. Her mouth was moving but I heard no words. I felt a drunken smile cross my face. I saw my hand lift up, even though I wasn't commanding it, and it placed its self on her cheek. A single tear fell from her closed eye and she placed her hand over mine. I could die like this…

Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the hair and dragged her away from my vision, screaming. Anger flared from inside of me and I tried to move, but my body didn't seem to respond. My vision blurred and I felt the darkness fall over me.

_Annabeth…_



_Fire…_

_I saw fire…_

_All around me…_

_As far as I could see there was orangy red fire burning on the ground and the sky was pitch black…_

_I felt nothing…_

_I felt neither heat nor cold…_

_I looked down and saw that I wore nothing, but didn't mind…_

_My feet slowly and by their own accord started to take me forward into the land of flames…_

_When I took my first step it felt like I was walking on cold marble…_

_The flames licked at my waste but to no effect..._

_I was a ghost in this world..._

_I closed my eyes and continued..._

_I walked for what seemed an eternity…_

_The scenery never changed and I never slowed down…_

_I walked…_

_And walked…_

_And walked…_

* * *

_My mind could no longer register how long I had walked…_

_I was walking in a land of fire forever shrouded by a starless night…_

_In the distance there was a light not like those around it…_

_It was a white light…_

_I walked towards it but instead of me going to it, it seemed to come to me…_

_Slowly at first then it sped towards me at such a speed that my eyes could barely register it…_

_It came straight at me…_

_It came right at me without slowing until it was only a few feet from me where it stopped suddenly._

_It was an arch…_

_Not of stone but instead of gold…_

_Two beams, about the thickness of my forearm, made of solid gold, stood five feet apart from eachother and went parallel to each other for twelve feet into the air were they bent towards each other gracefully at a gentle slope and finally they touched each other at the very top where a very out of place object hung…_

_A clock…_

_A small clock made of solid gold without numbers but its hands were spinning at random._

_I stared up at the clock for a few moments then suddenly both hand stopped and pointed at where twelve should have been…_

_The arch sent out a wave of energy that extinguished all the fires. The world went black except for the arch which seemed to produce its own light…_

_The light from the arch grew in intensity to the point where I had to shield my eyes with my hand…_

_The world was silent…_

_When the light ceased I looked back at the arch and in it I saw a window…_

_And on the other side of it was an old man…_

_He was my size with a long gray beard and balding hair…_

_He had long nose and thin chapped lips…_

_There were wrinkles under and next to his eyes…_

_But that was not what kept my attention…_

_His eyes did…_

_His deep green eyes…_

_They seemed so familiar…_

_I lifted my hand and so did he…_

_Puzzled I did the same with the other, and he mimicked my movement exactly as I did,_

"_Who are you?" My voice seemed to echo endlessly into the void…_

_A smile spread across his face exposing his crooked teeth…_

_He cocked his head to the side and said one word…_

"_You..."_

_A crack suddenly ran across the middle of the window…_

_More started to shoot across it until finally the window shattered into oblivion…_

_And there was laughter…_

_Evil cruel laughter emanating from every direction…_

_And suddenly I was falling…_

_Falling…._

_Falling…_



I woke, face down, lying on a cold, black, marble floor.

The air seemed cold and unearthly. I strange feeling that I had been here before.

I pushed myself up onto my feet and a chill ran down my spine.

There were columns of black marble towering above me in every direction except in front of me where stood I giant door that was so tall it disappeared into the darkness above me.

There was a resounding thunder as it closed shut, locking me out…

Or in.

Fear gripped my throat and I slowly turned around.

"Kronos…"

**You guys must hate me. Oh well! Next chapter will be up very soon so keep checking! Please please please review! That is the only reason I write! Well not really but I like them a lot!!!!**


	10. To all my readers! MUST READ

Hey readers! After re- reading my story I am very disappointed and I am sorry but I will no longer continue this story. I will be writing a new story and it should be up soon. Please do not get too mad but I want to start from scratch with a new story! Please check it out!

-SeaweedBrain013


End file.
